In the proposed research, we will characterize how the nervous system deals with uncertainty in motor learning. Subjects will move a cursor from a starting position to a target position in a virtual environment. Visual feedback will be manipulated to induce uncertainty about the state, the feedback, or its relevance. Our experiments will focus on probing the resulting trial-by-trial learning. The proposed analysis of the influence of uncertainty on motor learning is driven by strong hypotheses derived from a statistical framework. With the expected results we will either be able to refute Bayesian models that formalize how uncertainty affects learning or refute state space models that assume that uncertainty has no influence on learning. Importantly, uncertainty is a central factor for human behavior and quantitatively understanding its role is important beyond any specific modeling framework. The long term objectives of this research program are to answer basic and important questions in motor learning from a computational perspective and to provide tools for improving motor rehabilitation. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE The nervous system needs to learn in the presence of uncertainty within the functions of everyday life, and in the presence of disease. Based on statistical insights, this study will test key factors that affect the way the nervous system learns from visuo-motor errors. Specifically, we will understand how the times, magnitudes and the visual presentation of errors affect motor learning. Choices in robotic rehabilitation approaches result in how error feedback can be made effective and relevant through maximizing research testing. As we ask fundamental questions, the results are expected to generalize to a wide range of motor learning tasks.